Perfect World
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: As estrelas representam aqueles que já foram embora. Quem seria ela, então?


**Yo, minna!**

**Fiz esse oneshot simplesmente porque não tinha nada para fazer, e queria aproveitar o último dia de férias. Ela é meio triste, mas eu gosto de histórias assim, sabem? ^_^**

**Digamos que eu me inspirei numa música e numa fic (Pontinhos brilhantes insignificantes, da Lila Can). Não sei se ficou do agrado de vocês, mas espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Baseada em Perfect World (Simple Plan); Pontinhos brilhantes insignificantes (Lila Can).**

**-**

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Perfect World**

**-**

- Rin!

Acordou com um grito, assim como vinha fazendo por diversas vezes seguidas. Há meses. Desde que seu pequeno e limitado mundo desmoronara. As mãos flexionadas sobre o grosso colchão pareciam não querer se soltar dele. Sentia o suor escorrer livremente por todos os poros de seu corpo. Sua pulsação acelerada e seus olhos arregalados revelavam que acabara de acordar de mais um de seus pesadelos. Todos sobre _ela_.

A escuridão do quarto o impedia de ver o próprio reflexo no espelho em frente a sua cama, e ele agradecia mentalmente por isso. Não queria de forma alguma ver no que se transformara desde que ela partira. Sesshoumaru diminuiu a força com que apertava o colchão, tirando uma das mãos de lá e levando-a até seu peito. Sentia que seu coração saltaria dele e as possíveis reações daquilo já começavam a ser sentidas. Não conseguia mais respirar normalmente.

Suspirou pesadamente ao constatar que deveria ir até a janela para conseguir um pouco mais de ar. Mas ele não queria se levantar. Simplesmente não queria sair dali. Como sempre fizera, respirara fundo várias vezes. Mas ele não conseguia voltar ao normal. E a opção que ele cogitara como desprezível fora a única que viera em sua mente. Fora até a janela.

A passos lentos, Sesshoumaru fez o percurso já decorado até a grande vidraça de seu quarto. Afastando rapidamente as cortinas e abrindo-a da maneira complicada de sempre, o ar pôde passar livremente, e ele já poderia sentir que melhoraria. A noite em Tokyo era esplendorosa, e as várias luzes acesas ao longo da cidade davam um ar quem sabe de segurança. De _esperança_.

- Rin… - murmurou como antes, mas sem aquele desespero com que gritara.

Por todas as noites, Sesshoumaru sonhava com o dia em que Rin fora embora. Não só de sua vida. Mas do mundo. Por todas as noites gritava da mesma maneira que gritara quando presenciara o acidente. O acidente que fizera seu mundo desmoronar. E agora, murmurava o nome dela ao vento. Não mais com desespero. Com _saudades_.

Em um mundo perfeito, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Em um mundo perfeito, ela ainda estaria ali. Onde estava sua imagem fria? A imagem inabalável que mostrava a todos? Ele deu um meio sorriso sarcástico com aquilo. Tudo havia ido embora com ela.

Poderia citar como adoraria poder voltar no tempo? Como adoraria poder trazê-la de volta ou ao menos ter dito para ela o que queria e deveria ter dito antes? Sesshoumaru sempre soubera que às vezes palavras não eram necessárias para que Rin soubesse o que ele sentia. Mas o que lhe custava falar para ela o quanto a amava? O quanto ela era importante para ele? Agora, sentia-se culpado por pensar que ela fora sem saber disso. Sem saber que ele realmente a amava.

Seria errado dizer que não sabia mais o que fazer? Que não sabia mais para onde ir? Afinal, Rin era seu caminho. Era ela quem o guiava. E em um mundo perfeito, isso nunca teria acontecido.

Sesshoumaru esticou seu corpo para frente, a fim de sair do alcance da janela, como sempre fazia quando queria ver melhor as estrelas. Rin costumava dizer que cada estrela no céu representava uma pessoa que havia ido embora. Qual daquelas estrelas seria ela, então? Ele apontou inconscientemente para a mais brilhante dali. Tinha certeza de que Rin estaria sorrindo para ele, agora.

Seus olhos acompanharam o movimento de algo que cortou rapidamente o céu. Uma estrela cadente. Grande e brilhante, assim como a estrela que vira antes. Seria Rin caindo? Voltando para ele, como vinha pedido desde aquele dia?

Rin costumava fazer pedidos às estrelas cadentes, e era exatamente isso que ele fazia agora. Porque ele sabia que precisava de um milagre para poder passar por tudo aquilo. Precisava de um milagre para tê-la de volta. E ele ainda estaria lá, na janela. Esperando a próxima estrela cair, trazendo-a de volta para ele.

* * *

_Ficou extremamente pequena (levando em consideração o tamanho das minhas one's), mas não é exatamente uma HISTÓRIA, ne?_

_Eu sempre fico emocionada com histórias assim, e finalmente resolvi escrever alguma coisa. Sempre preferi histórias com finais felizes, mas uma triste de vez em quando vai bem (eu acho o.O)._

_Espero que tenha gostado. E se não gostaram, mandem reviews. Assim eu fico sabendo que nunca mais devo fazer histórias desse tipo._

_Kissus, _

_Ja ne._


End file.
